


Lay the Hell Down

by anotherdeadpoet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdeadpoet/pseuds/anotherdeadpoet
Summary: Neil is sick and worried about Todd. Meeks is a mom friend. Enough said.
Kudos: 15





	Lay the Hell Down

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting cliché in this Chili's tonight.

Neil rolled over and tried to open his eyes. They were heavy. His whole body was, as though his veins were filled with lead. Someone was standing next to him.

“Todd?” he mumbled.

“Not Todd, sorry to disappoint.” 

“Meeks?”

“Yep.”

Neil’s hair was plastered to his face with sweat. When he finally got his eyes open, they darted to Todd’s bed. 

“Where is he?” He started to sit up.

Meeks put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. “Yeah, you don’t need to get up right now.”

“Where is he?” He propped himself back onto his shoulder, feeling his vision going out of focus.

“Hospital. And that’s where you’ll end up if you can’t lay the hell down.” 

“Wait, wait-” Neil, despite barely being up, lost his balance and grasped the side of his bed.

“He’ll be fine,” Meeks explained. “You're both sick, I’m guessing one of you got it from the other. He passed out. Had a fever of 103. It’s Hellton protocol.”

“What if you get it?”

“Don’t worry, we planned this out.”

Neil pushed his blanket off of himself. “Planned?”

“I have better grades than the others. Fewer absences, too.” He eyed Neil, who was pressing his hand against his forehead. “What I’m saying is that I can afford to miss classes if I get sick. Hence why I’m the one here.” 

Meeks sat next to Neil and touched his cheek with the back of his hand. 

“Am I dead yet?” 

“You’re a little hotter than you were earlier.”

“That bad?”

“It’s not great.” Meeks tried to hide his concern. “You need to sleep.”

It likely would have taken a little too much effort for Neil to respond at that point, so he didn’t. Instead, he shifted positions and closed his eyes. Meeks watched him for a moment, before moving to Todd’s bed and starting on the trigonometry homework he had brought from his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have quite a few longer and hopefully more interesting ideas that I'm hoping to make happen in the near future, but for now you get this little guy.
> 
> Also, I made a tumblr, and I have no clue how to use it, but my user is theotherdeadpoet if you're interested.


End file.
